mmslfandomcom-20200215-history
Chase Eastwood
Dr. Charles 'Chase' X. Eastwood (b. April 1, 1986) American Dragonologist, Magizoologist, Bestial Behavior Specialist and Dragon Keeper Work in Progress Please excuse edits QUOTE Dragons are not just dumb ferocious beasts, they are sentient and they calculate ways to kill you. Ways to avoid magic beyond the ability of their skin to repel it. It’s like asking a No-maj to tame a Shark with the intelligence and anger issues of a gorilla. Chase grew up in the Catskill Mountains of New York in the United States. Where he spent most of his free time tromping around in the woods and secretly trying to use magic to entice magical beasts to show themselves. This did get him a trouble a few times. His parents were both wizards and he and his sister Morgana, attended Ilvermorny as children. Later Chase lectured at the Salem Witches’ Institute so that he could complete his Doctorate in Magical Beast Zoology (Magizoology) and Bestial Behavior Specialist. Unknown to many people the Catskill mountains hold a sanctuary and rehabilitation center for Mythical Creatures. Chase volunteered at the center during his recesses from the Salem Institute and when he graduated he worked with the Catskill center traveling from Canada to South America and all the space in between for four years before deciding to go to Europe. Over seas he started in Ireland working with a leprechaun specialist but soon after found himself traveling from place to place a mishap with a manticore caused him to go blind for 8 months and discolored his eyes, he finally ended up in Romania to work with the dragon sanctuary. While working with the dragons he was injured many times some of the injuries unable to heal by magic leaving his body scarred and burned. There is also a report that Dr. Eastwood went missing for 18 months and was found unconscious on the shores of the Black Sea. He now bares a scar across his face from that time. Dr. Eastwood tends to wear thick dragon leather clothing fitting to his profession. Sometime over the winter he heard that Hogwarts was keeping a herd of tamed Thestrals. This inspired him to apply for a position in the Magical Creatures department so that he could work closely with the fabled beasts which he has some experience. Chase also holds a license to deal with handle and keep in possession creatures the ministry deems XXXXX rated. Though he has no intension of carting a dragon around with him. ((Protip: To know this information IC it must be gained IC.)) 'Before Hogwarts' 'Ilvermorny / Salem' Chase was sorted into House THUNDERBIRD and received his original wand through the school as most all American children did. Chase got into trouble often and skipped classes without worry of consequence. It was a wonder he even passed at all let alone received the scores he did to become a Dragon keeper. While in school he was constantly trying to prove his Bigfoot theories and planned to follow the bigfoot seekers after he left school. Chase worked with one of his close friends Mahkah Von Dracheblume on a flying motorcycle a disagreement between them caused a falling out leaving Chase somewhat bitter about the ordeal. 'Catskill Mountains of New York' Unknown to many people the Catskill mountains hold a sanctuary and rehabilitation center for Mythical Creatures. Chase volunteered at the center during his recesses from the Salem Institute and when he graduated he worked with the Catskill center traveling from Canada to South America and all the space in between for four years. Because of this he was able to interact with the American versions of dragons such as the Quetzel and the snallyghaster. Chase did have a disturbing encounter with a horned serpent but refuses to speak on it to anyone. Chase was born in New York, he enjoyed the lakes and forests often working on his theories of Bigfoot. During his time volunteering Chase was arrested due to an incident in Lillydale ( https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lily_Dale,_New_York ) and spent some time incarcerated and because he was considered a minor at the time the incident was sealed in his records. Though sadly his wand was snapped in half right before him. 'Adventures in America' 'Traveling the World' languages= English, Spanish/Portuguese, German, Romanian and some Gaelic 'Dragon Reserve' 'Hogwarts' 'Bow staff and wand' Staff: Enchanted to create a glow used to distract dragons when working with them Wand: Maple, Dragon Heartstring, 11 Inches This is not his original wand 'Family and Pets' Skills Speaks English, Spanish/Portuguese, German, Romanian and some Gaelic 'Rumors' '2022 - 2023' You wouldn’t think dragons and plants would mix but apparently they do! A budding romance?! A certain herbology teacher is practically glowing of late. Perhaps this means that Dragonology classes will starting back up again soon? An anonymous letter states overhearing Professor Grograman and Professor Eastwood talking about Gro sending a letter straight to the ministries, and then they started talking about Gro becoming our new headmaster. They said all he has to do is ask. A lovely singing voice has been heard from the quarters of the dragonology professor, maybe that’s how he tames the giant lizards Rumour has it Professor DracheBlume was seen in a dress on a dinner date with Professor Eastwood does this mean Professor DracheBlume has a girly side to her? '2023 - 2024' Rumour has it that a popular pair of romantically involved professors actually tied the knot. Wednesday's Herbology was mysteriously canceled, but rumours of inciting smells coming from the staff hall started soon after. Did the American teachers have a feast of their own instead of classes. Spring has sprung and a certain American professor couple is seen working on the groundskeeper’s hut together. Could one of them be the new caretaker and keeper of keys? Some students are worried, based on the last warning, that Ouroboros may be after Ilvermorny alumni next. It seems our dragon loving professor is back from a long trip. I don’t know who is more excited to see him, the students or a certain herbology professor. Is that wedding bells in the near future? Rumour has it that the Ilvermorny duo now wear matching feathers. Rumour has it that a Badger and a Lion thought that three of their professors needed a little more starch in their diets and tossed a platter of potatoes at them. And while the food was flying at them a well known flirty snake tried to sit in Dracheblume’s lap. This did not end well for him at all. Eastwood’s parting words to him may have given him a bit of a pause. Wedding bells might be closer than anyone thinks for a certain herbology and dragon care professor. Blue feathers never tell lies. Rumour has it, that on the nights Eastwood is not around, Dracheblume curls up with a plush German shepherd doll. '2024 -2025' Reports are out on that singing and the sounds of a guitar playing carols can be heard from the Caretakers hut a lot more often of late. A couple first years must have not gotten the message that Dracheblume is VERY taken and tried to fix her up with the new Caretaker the other night. Lets hope Eastwood isn’t the jealous type. Professor Eastwood apparently got in a fight with a dragon recently and, well he’s alive so we assume he won. Came right to class to teach afterwards, talk about devotion to the students! '2025 -2026' According to a Professor and a Hufflepuff, no pants + poison ivy = a very bad time Rumor has it that both a 7th year Badger and a very tall redheaded Professor have Fools Day birthdays. Pretty sure after the joint Creatures and Dragonology class that no ones gonna mess with Professor Eastwood. Man’s got some moves! '2026 -2027' Apparently Eastwoods socks are soooo bad that Dracheblume came to class just to ask when he was going to pick them up. That new Divs proff is something else! And did you hear he taught Dracheblume and Eastwood? Rumour has it that a very tall professor is always late to dances so he and his partner can have the dance hall to themselves. Category:Professors